paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fresh
Fresh (also known as DJ Fresh) is a chocolate labrador dog who is a hip-hop rapper, record producer, and DJ Important Note This character is ReeceHW2003's OC. Please don't edit this page, or use this character without permission Bio Fresh is a 25-year old chocolate labrador. He is the son of famous rapper and DJ, J-Dog (parody of J-Dawg). He was born in New York City with his brother Jordan, his dad, and his mother. Fresh wanted to be famous like his dad, but he didn't believe that he would be good enough. So, Fresh started to play the turntables, but he wasn't good at them. He moved to Adventure Bay with his family when he was 25-years old. That's when he started making songs. He also performed at a hip-hop festival. There, he won first prize which made him famous and he then became a hip-hop rapper. Later, at one of his concerts, he met a dog who went by the name of "Snoop", which he befriended and the two of them started a rap duo called "The Gangster Dogs" Sometime later, while playing street basketball, Fresh missed a shot and the ball hit a group of people, causing a confrontation that frightens his mother, causing him to live with his wealthy aunt and uncle in the opulent neighborhood of Bel Air, Los Angeles Personality Fresh is a hip-hop rapper and DJ. He is pretty cool, but has anger issues. Fresh has appeared numerous times on television, and movies. He even appeared in his own, or someone else's music video. Whether he's making songs, or hanging out with his friends, Fresh puts his heart into whatever he does Looks Fresh has brown fur and green eyes. He wears sunglasses, a green tank top and red shorts. He also wears red and white sneakers, and a golden chain necklace. Sometimes he wears a red cap, which he likes to wear backwards. He sports a boombox Voice Actors * Terrell Ransom, Jr. - (kid) * Jordan Francis - (adult) Family * J-Dog (father) * Jordan (older brother) * Brenda (mother) * Charles (grandfather) * Ella (grandmother) * Louis (uncle) * Laverne (aunt) Appearances * Pups Meet a Rapper (debut) * Pups and the Rap Contest * Pups and the Vacation Disaster * Marshall's Promise * Ryder Goes To College (cameo) Catchphrases * "DJ Fresh is in the house!" ''''Polls What Do You Think About Fresh? He's cool! He sucks! Ehh...he's alright Gallery Fresh puppy.jpg|As a puppy Fresh Playing Turntables.jpg|Fresh playing his turntables Fresh2.png|Fresh from "Subway Surfers" my inspiration for him clip+(2017-07-19+at+11.44.05).png|Gift from Aviivix Trivia * His official birthday is on October 28, 1994 * He was officially created on October 28, 2016 * Fresh's inspiration came from English DJ, record producer and musician, DJ Fresh and Fresh from "Subway Surfers" * His brother, Jordan was kind of mean to him as a kid, but he now he doesn't like Fresh that much just because he more popular than he is * His enemy is Nelson from "The Simpsons" * He likes to go on adventures with his friends when he isn't rapping or making songs * Like his owner Reece, he somewhat has anger issues Category:Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Chocolate Lab Category:Adult Dog Category:Singer Category:Fanon Category:Cool Characters Category:Agressive Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:ReeceHW2003's OC Category:Characters with Guns